


Moosey Ways

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed, Moose, Transformation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud clunk stopped him at the doorway, followed by a pounding headache as if he’d hit his head. When he managed to look into the mirror, he froze. There was a big shaggy moose staring back at him. Great. He’d somehow been turned into an actual moose, after all those years of being called Moose. This had to be Crowley’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moosey Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble when I wondered what Sam would be like as an actual moose.

Sam woke up sprawled on the floor, tangled in the blankets, limbs every which direction. Eyes still closed, he stretched out on his stomach and rolled around to unkink his back. Woken by his shifting around, Dean sat up and tossed his feet over the side of his bed, knocking against Sam’s side. The taller Winchester flailed and attempted to yell at his brother, but what came out instead was an ungodly noise like an overgrown, dying cow. Sam’s eyes widened as he spun to look for the source of the sound. Blankets and sheet caught on his head as he tried to move. He shook his head and called out for his brother, but another of those godforsaken groans came out. Sam continued to cry out in a panic, pawing at the blankets, but they seemed to be hooked onto his head.

Meanwhile, Dean had bolted across the room to stand with his back to the door, a shotgun in hand. He watched the writhing, bleating thing under the bedclothes, gun aimed and ready. He glanced around quickly for his brother. “Sam! I could use a little help here!”

At hearing his name, Sam again tried to sit up, tossing his head to try and throw the blankets off. The heavy fabric finally flopped over his back, allowing him to see. He looked over at Dean, who was aiming a gun at him. What the hell was going on? Was there something wrong with him? He couldn’t seem to speak, and it was scaring Dean just as much as him. 

Sam stumbled to his feet, dragging the blankets with him as he scrambled towards the bathroom. A loud clunk stopped him at the doorway, followed by a pounding headache as if he’d hit his head. When he managed to look into the mirror, he froze. There was a big shaggy moose staring back at him. That moose had knocked a chunk out of the door frame, causing wood splinters to fall all over him.

Sam stepped back and tilted his head this way and that, watching as the moose copied his movements. Great. He’d somehow been turned into an actual moose, after all those years of being called Moose. This had to be Crowley’s doing.

Sam turned back to Dean, who was holding a cell phone to his ear, calling everyone he knew for advice. Cas wasn’t answering, and Sam had left his phone in the room, judging by the muffled ringtone he’d heard. The strange thing he’d noticed and needed advice on, was the fact that the moose in his room seemed to be displaying an almost human bewilderment. It had gone to look in the mirror and then stared back at him. Now the moose was pawing through Sam’s duffle bag, tossing articles of clothing out. It at last stopped with Sam’s fake FBI badge between its teeth. The moose dropped the badge and put its mighty hoof on the picture of his brother, then looked back at him. 

Dean edged slowly closer to look at the badge, then back at the moose. The poor distressed creature again looked at the badge, nudging the picture with its hoof. Dean frowned and picked up the badge, comparing it to the moose. The animal had the same eyes as his brother.

“Sammy?” Dean questioned, lowering his gun. The moose nodded its head quickly. Dean just grinned and reached up to untangle the blankets from Sam’s moose antlers. “You look hilarious with antlers, man.”

Sam grunted angrily in his moosey way, causing Dean to laugh. “We’ll figure this out, Sam. Don’t bust anything else with those antlers in the meanwhile.” Dean scratched Moose-Sam between the ears in hopes of calming him down while he thought it over. Sam snorted and lowered his head, nuzzling into Dean’s touch. “Maybe a witch cursed you. I’ll look for hex bags.

Just as Dean was about to look, there was a frantic scratching at the door. Turning to look, he blinked as a black cat jumped up on the windowsill. The cat had bright blue eyes. It waited patiently while Dean opened the window. The cat jumped inside, ran over to look up at the moose, then paced back and forth, growling and spitting.

At this point, Dean would believe anything. “Cas?” He knelt down to look at the cat. The blue eyed feline stopped to drop a small cloth bundle. Dean sighed and tossed the bundle in the sink to burn once he’d found the other hex bag. “Yep, we’re dealing with a witch. I’ll search the room.

Dean sighed as he dug around under the beds and sinks. He wasn’t in a huge hurry, considering his brother and friend as animals wasn’t exactly life threatening, just funny. After searching the cupboards, he returned with a second hex bag. He made sure that both bags were good and burnt before he turned back to the two men to see if they’d changed back.

Both Castiel and Sam stood there looking a bit frazzled, hair rustled up in all directions, but otherwise fine. And they were naked. “Uh. Guys.” Dean held out a blanket to each of them, glancing away. The two looked at each other, then themselves before quickly wrapping up in blankets.

“I hate witches,” Sam grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't just give kudos. Leave comments!  
> They help me improve my writing!


End file.
